The Dark Princess
by MadameSlytherin12
Summary: What would have happened if Obi Wan and Qui Gon wouldn't have gotten to Anakin first? What if he and his mother would have been saved from Princess Anya of the planet Corelli? What would happen if he was brought up as a Sith general instead a Jedi Knight? This is the story of how things could have been. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I had no idea what to expect when my father told me I had to go to the desert nowhere that was called Tattoine with his most trusted lap dog, I mean his advisor, Jom. I sat next to him impatiently as the flyer finally landed and scoffed as I got my first look at the planet. What was so important that I had to be there?

"Princess Anya, come it is time to go." Jom said standing, his head almost reaching the short ceiling.

"I don't get why I had to come, I should be at home listening to father talk to the others not wasting my time on this worthless sand pit of a planet." I complained while standing and brushing the wrinkles from my long, black pants.

He sighed.

"Princess, your father already spoke to you of this, he wants you to witness how to get people to see our side. One that does not involve blood or threats. Now come our guards are waiting." He said while holding his arm out for me to grab.

I let him put my hand in the crook of his arm and stood tall. As a noble girl of twelve I instinctively went into the proper way of presenting myself, I stood tall, my head straight, and my eyes looking forward. Jom took me from the flyer and we started walking down the streets of a small town, I tried to keep my face impassive as I saw the state of it.

There were children running through the streets, the parents yelling as they tried to either sell or buy their wares. The shop people trying to get people to come to their booths to peddle their goods at a much higher price than it should be. Laundry hanging from strings over the streets, and dirty men working on pieces of machinery near the structures. I saw Jom look to the sides of our guards to ensure that they were keeping the people away from us, mostly from me though it wouldn't be good for a person to even bump into to me let alone attack.

I kept wondering why my father would be looking for support in such a useless area but was brought from my thoughts from Jom leading me into a building. He stopped in front of a group of individuals, each one weirder than the last. The one on the far-left side that had the appearance of a fat worm disgusted me the most, since there was a very scantily clad woman attached to a chain that was attached to his thick arm.

"Good afternoon my good fellows, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to meet with us. I am Jom Rei Chief Advisor to Qui Guin, King of the planet Corelli, and this is Princess Anya Guin, daughter of Qui Guin. We are seeking your agreement to joining our cause." Jom stated as he released my hand I watched as a man leaned over the worm's ear and whisper something.

The worm on the left said some string of sounds that sounded like a string of garbles and soon after the man that was at his side responded.

"Jabba said that he is honored for you both to have visited the humble Hutt home and is intrigued of what you have to offer." He repeated.

At that Jom seemed to stand a little taller and began speaking of the plans of the New Republic and what we had to offer in gaining their support. Eventually it was concluded that they would indeed support the Republic with at least the use of their less than savory employees at our disposal. I did indeed enjoy what Jom did and how he did it, instead of the usual tactics of bribes and blood.

We began walking down the narrow street when I heard a voice yelling at what sounded to be a child, nothing that wasn't normal from what it seemed in this area, but this was different. I began to look around with a little more attention when I finally saw the cause of the commotion. It was a strange bug like creature with a long nose yelling at a young boy with light brown hair.

I stopped in my tracks to the confusion of Jom and the guards. I released my hand from Jom's arm and started walking over to the two, there was something different about this boy. When I finally got to them I noticed that a woman came running out and started talking to what I assumed now to be their master.

"Please, he didn't mean to knock over anything. He will be more careful Watto." The woman pleaded with him.

"The boy destroyed what could have been sold for a handsome price. That is now an extension on his time with me, if he keeps it up I'll have him until he's old and grey!" Watto said as he flew overhead.

"Hey, leave them alone!" I commanded.

ASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAG

Anakin's POV

I knew that I was in trouble as soon as I knocked over the generator and Watto came flying over to me. I listened to him yell and my mother begging for forgiveness and it was what I always knew. I remember being sold to Watto from Gardulla when I was younger and now I knew I was probably never going to get away from this life. Just as I thought I would spend eternity as a slave, I heard the voice of my savior.

"Hey, leave them alone!" An authoritative voice boomed.

I looked over and saw a girl near my age with long, black hair in head to toe black walk towards us. Her knee-high boots shining in the sun and that's when I really knew that she didn't belong here.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't say to my servants?" Watto questioned with pure menace in his voice.

"Who I am is none of your concern you overfed fly, but what you can know is I am taking these two with me. Whether you like it or not." She growled.

Watto laughed.

"I doubt a brat like you could afford these two, no matter how nice your sire dresses you. Now run along while I handle what was wronged." Watto said while flying over to me. "That's at least another two years, young Anakin."

"How much?" the strange girl asked.

"For him at least 15 wupiupi, the boy is good for something even though he does damage my goods." I bowed my head. There was no way she could afford that.

"Deal and for his mother?" she continued.

"Her another 30." He said doubting she would go that high for a common slave woman.

Just when I thought it wasn't possible she reached into her overcoat and pulled out a sack. She took several coins out while leaving the rest in there, she closed it and tossed it towards Watto. The greedy creature grabbed it from midair and quickly counted the coins in the pouch with a look of pure shock.

"Well now that the transaction is completed I want them to grab their belongings. If you feel like not letting them go I'm sure my guards would love to speak with you about cheating their princess from our deal." She stated standing tall with a smirk gracing her face.

"You tricked me." Watto stated with his yellow eyes narrowing.

"No, I just played on you thinking I was a normal young girl. Now let them collect their things, we'll be waiting right here." She said crossing her arms and her guards quickly stood by her sides.

My mother grabbed my hand and we packed our meager belongings in our small bags. We walked back out to the young girl as she was talking to a tall man also wearing black. I saw him shake his head and her eyes went over to where I was standing with my mother. She smiled at us.

"Come, we have much to talk about in the flyer." She said

The man offered her his arm and she declined it, instead walking over to me and sliding her hand in the crook of mine. When I looked at her in shock I saw that her eyes were a bright violet and she smiled at my confusion.

"Thank you Jom, but I think we need to start teaching him now how to act in the palace. My name is Princess Anya Guin of the planet Corelli, that is Jom, and the two men in clack armor are my guards. What is your name?" She said as my mouth dropped.

"Ana-Anakin Sky-Skywalker," I managed to stutter. "That is my mother Shma."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm sure we will be best friends Anakin." Anya said as she started leading us away from our old lives.

I knew that my life would now be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the years went by Anakin and I become close friends and his mother and Jom became close as well eventually marrying. Now as a girl of seventeen I learned almost all I needed to know about to rule with a kind but iron fist. I followed my father to many senate meetings and learned the different aspects of the politics surrounding it.

That's when I also met Chancellor Palpatine.

I remember the day as if it was yesterday.

 _I was around the age of fifteen when my father first went to the senate meeting. He cut an opposing figure in his blood red pants and buttoned shirt with a black cape casually tossed over his shoulder, his black boots shining in the light of the hall. His black hair slicked back and his dark blue eyes taking in everything._

 _As a princess I dressed in the same color as my father to show a united front with him. My waist length hair loose with two braids from my temples tied together at the back of my head to keep from my violet eyes. We made a very imposing group with Jom and the guards flanking us._

 _We walked into the hall where everyone was meeting and saw a variety of individuals there. From a young age I knew who was who and what their true alliances were._

 _A voice broke me from my scanning and I saw an older gentleman walking towards us with his arms outstretched towards my father. My father smiled and started walking to meet the man._

 _"Chancellor, it is a welcome sight to see you here." My father said grabbing the man's forearm in greeting._

 _"King Guin, a pleasure as always to see my favorite ally. And who is this enchanting young woman?" the Chancellor asked looking to me._

 _"My only daughter, Princess Anya, crown of my eye and beloved by her people." My father said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Anya, this is Chancellor Palpatine, you may remember hearing his name in the palace over the course of the years."_

 _"Pleasure to meet you finally, Chancellor, your reputation precedes you." I said bowing my head forward as the Chancellor offered his hand to me._

 _"The pleasure is mine, princess." He said leaning over my hand and kissing the top of it._

I was broken from my reverie by a knocking at my door. I closed my robe over my nightgown and walked towards the door already knowing who it was. I opened it and confirmed who it was.

"Ani, starting a little early for guard duty, aren't you?" I said beckoning him in.

"I wanted to see you before it really started and tell you thank you for talking to the Chancellor for introducing me to someone who can help me." Anakin said walking in and sitting on the couch in the middle of my room.

"Ani, we've been friends for five years, I want you to be the best you can be. My father has been nothing but impressed with your trainings, the fact that you can use another tool is just amazing." I said sitting beside him and grabbing his hand. "The fact that in a year I believe that you can be a high ranking military official is nearly unbelievable for someone our age. Just don't forget me when you're out there defending our way of life."

He chuckled and raised my hand to his mouth to press a kiss to it. I ignored the fluttering that it created.

"Like I could ever forget you, my princess." He said gazing into my eyes. "I should let you change for the day, do me a favor?"

"Anything Anakin," I said smiling.

"Leave your hair down, you look even more beautiful with it like that." He said as he stood and bowed. "I will be waiting outside your door."

I watched him leave my room and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I shouldn't have these feelings for my dearest friend, but over the past few years something has been developing. He grew from the scraggly boy with wide blue eyes to a tall and mysterious man who was strong and confident.

I shook my head and started to get ready for the day, I knew that I had several meetings with very important supporters. And now that the droid wars were indeed on their way it was making life rather difficult. Many of our men where now fighting along the clones instead of hiding behind them, hearing the wailing of widows at night were now a current thing.

I quickly donned fresh clothing and did what Anakin asked and let my hair loose. I walked to the door and saw him leaning against the wall with his back to me talking to one of my younger brothers. I smirked and snuck up behind him. When I got within reaching distance I tried to grab his sabor from his hip, he chuckled and turned to me.

"I think after the last browbeating I got from my master I learned to be a little more aware of your games." He said with a smirk and bowed.

"Hmmm about time you learned my friend." I laughed and took the arm he then offered me. "Don't be late to breakfast Auni, father will be upset."

"Yes, Anya." Auni said rolling his eyes like a typical twelve-year-old.

Anakin accompanied me to the dining room and I saw that our guests did indeed get there. I scanned their faces and noticed that Chancellor Palpatine managed to be there. I greeted them all as Anakin pulled my seat out that was beside my father and across from the Chancellor. He then took a defensive position behind me with his arms crossed.

"Chancellor, pleasure to see you at our humble home, I was worried you may not make it." I said putting a napkin on my lap and grabbed several pieces of fruit.

"Good morning, Princess Anya, it is always great to see you. How is your champion's training with Master Sidious?" he asked looking at Anakin.

"It is going very well he is thriving and is appreciative of you introducing them." I said after I swallowed a bite.

"Good, I am sorry about him wearing the robe over his face. He is a very secretive man, especially after what has been going on with the war." He answered. "Now my dear King Guin, tell me how you are doing."

I listened to the conversations while I finished my fruit and when I was done I put my napkin on the table and Anakin pulled my chair out. He offered his arm and led me to the outside garden.

"I figured you would need a break from dealing with politics." He said as he led me to the fountain to sit.

"I appreciate it, I always feel like I am going to be smothered by it all." I sighed. "I know that this war will help us in the long run, I just wish that we could be done with this pretending. I know really what the new empire will mean and as long as everyone keeps their word it will be fine."

"Anya, I have known you for years and you can trust me when I say that anyone that opposes you will meet their end at my hands. Master Sidious has taught me many things over a few months and I swear I will defend you in any means." Anakin said grabbing my two hands.

"My dear friend, I know you will protect me, but eventually you will need to leave and lead the armies. You are earning my father's extreme trust and you will soon lead his armies which is nearly unheard of for a person this young." I said looking into his eyes. "I want you to do this if he offers it, I will still be here when you return."

"You promise to wait for me?"

"I swear it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kind of a fluffy ending of this chapter.

Chapter Three

I sat in the office that I shared with my father when it came to political matters and listened to what the allies thought of the New Republic. I looked towards the door, knowing that Anakin was just on the other side of it ready to come in if needed.

"Princess, what do you think?" a voice said from my left snapping me out of my daydreams.

"I'm sorry other things were running through my mind. What was the discussion again?" I answered truthfully.

I heard my father sigh from beside me.

"It was whether or not we should start swaying the neutrals to see more of our side now, or to wait and see how the war goes." The same voice said, Nioce I believe was his name.

"I think we should be subtle at first and as time approaches to be a little more forceful, perhaps resorting to more aggressive means for those or are hanging on to the old ways." I responded looking around the circle of men. "What is going to be the most difficult is the little fact that Queen Amidala has the most support among the senate. We need to be subtle and then we can pull the rug from under her and her supporters without them even having an idea."

At that I saw everyone's head nodding and the look of approval on the Chancellor's face. I looked at my father and saw the look of pride on his face. At that point my father looked at the clock and declared it time for lunch and the end of the meetings for the day. He invited everyone to dine with us and to utilize the palace's vast resources.

I watched everyone leave until it was only my father, the Chancellor, and I in the room. I stood from my chair and started walking towards the door until I was stopped from my father's voice.

"Anya, wait please." He said, and I turned to face them.

"Yes father?"

"I want to talk to you about your future." He said, and I felt the cold hand of dread grab my heart the way he said it.

ASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAG

Anakin's POV

I stood outside the door of the office with another guard as the meeting went on. After a few hours I saw the door open and a flow of people walking out of the room continuing their conversations. I expected to see Anya behind the group of people but, there was no sign of her and the door closed after the last person left the room.

I went back to my position next to the door and continued waiting for the Princess to walk out. I hated these moments of silence because I thought back to my beautiful friend and what she meant to me. I let out a small sigh when I started remembering the fun times we had growing up and how over time I saw the young girl become a very attractive woman.

I knew I was falling in love with her but I knew that it could possibly never be. I knew that her father trusted me and approved of my skills or I would not be the princess' champion. She was a formidable woman in her own right however it was not seemly for a young woman of her status to carry more than a hidden dagger on her person.

I stood outside that door for what seemed like an eternity until I heard the door slowly open and I saw Anya come out. She was pale as a sheet and looked like she would collapse at any time. I quickly went to her side and before I even knew what happened she grabbed me and led me to a alcove far away from the office door.

I didn't even get a word out before she jumped into my arms and I felt her start to sob. I wrapped her in my arms and just let her cry on my shoulder as my one hand went up and down her back to soothe her.

After a while she took a calming breath and pulled away from me. I still saw tears in those beautiful violet eyes of hers and I took my other hand to wipe the tears from her face. She pressed her face into my hand and put hers on top of it.

"What happened, My Princess," I said after a moment longer of silence.

She sighed.

"My father wanted to talk about my future plans and visions." She said in a shaky voice.

"What about it?" I asked and felt a chill run down my spine.

"My father wants to step down as king and place me as the queen. But, before that happens both he and the chancellor think that I should have a companion at my side." She continued, and she looked me directly in the eye. "Whoever impresses them in the war will earn my hand in marriage."

I looked down at her in shock.

"Anya, I will not let that happen to you." I said caressing her cheek with my thumb, lightly brushing against the bottom of her lip and before I knew what I was doing I started leaning towards her. "Do you know why?"

"No, why?" she whispered as she leaned up to me.

"Because I think I love you." I said claiming her lips with mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the next few months Anakin and I kept our sort of love affair going. We would often find different areas to meet and show our affections to one another and I knew that my feelings for him were growing stronger.

My father was pushing me to accept the crown and to accept different Generals' proposals. Each time it was the same answer, no. I was getting sick of it.

"Father, I do not need a companion. I understand carrying on the royal name and to gain support from different areas but, I do not want them." I said as I walked into the office after being beckoned by my father.

"I did not even say anything, sweetling." He responded putting his hands up in surrender. "In fact, I wanted you to come because I wanted to talk about your dear friend, Anakin."

My eyes narrowed.

"What about him?" I questioned.

"I have a sort of mission for him. The Chancellor said that Master Sidious has been nothing but impressed by his training and I want to see how he works under pressure." He said as he steepled his hands together.

"Does this mean that your decision has been made about making him one of our Generals?" I pushed further. "Master Sidious is not the only trainer that he has impressed."

Now it was his turn for his eyes to narrow.

"Why the push for him to be a general now, Sweetling? I told you when the time comes he will be rewarded." He said staring me in the eyes.

"My father, you have been saying for years that he impressed you. I just believe he would be an asset in the field, especially with his skills with the force." I said keeping my features schooled as he assessed what I said.

"That is true my daughter. Now bring in your Champion." He ordered standing. "And you may stay."

I quickly moved to the door and asked for Anakin to join us. He entered the room and when he got to the middle of the room he went down on his knee and crossed his arm over his heart.

"You may stand young Anakin, I have a mission of sorts for you." My father said, and Anakin stood.

"Anything for you, my liege." Anakin responded.

ASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAG

I walked towards Anakin's room later that night and before I knew what happened I felt someone grab me and pull me into an alcove. I then felt a familiar set of lips on mine and I surrendered to them. There was no other sound but, for little sighs exiting from us.

"Anya, I love you." Anakin said when he finally pulled away.

"And I you, Ani." I said cuddling into his chest as he pulled me close.

"I'm nervous for my mission and possibly not seeing you again." He said tightening his hold. "I think that's what I'm most worried about."

"Ani, my father and your masters would not put you through this if you weren't ready for it." I responded looking into his eyes.

"But, we're talking about strong individuals here. I know I'm strong, but I don't know if I can take them." He worried, and I responded by kissing him.

"Ani, you are strong enough, you will come back, and you will have earned my father's regard."

"And you will be here when I return?" He said resting his forehead against mine.

"I swear it Anakin." He nodded and he started to reach into his pocket for something.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it between us. Without a word he opened it and inside laid a beautiful pendant made from a glowing, red crystal. I reached out my hand and lightly brushed it, feeling the power come off it.

"It's a Kyber Crystal, my master gave me several when I created my saber. This one was the second most responsive to me and I want you to have it." He told me.

"Its beautiful Ani, are you sure you want me to have it?" I questioned.

He gently took my shoulders and spun me around to where my back was facing him. I heard him remove the necklace from the box and felt the surprisingly warm crystal touch my chest. I lifted my hair, so he could easily clasp it and when it was done I turned to face him.

"It looks beautiful on you. I want you to have something to look down on and remind you of how important you are to me." He said gently kissing me. "Come, I need to escort you to your rooms, it is getting late."

We walked in silence to my rooms and when we finally got to them he lightly kissed my hand and bowed to me. He walked away, and I slowly went in my rooms, nervous for what the future will bring to our palace.

ASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAGASAG

I watched as Anakin hugged and kissed his mother goodbye in the main hall of the palace. Jom standing there proud that his son, dressed in black armor went off to a mission. Anakin's young siblings standing there with awe in their eyes as their older brother went off to the unknown.

I stood there with his helmet in my hands until he finally finished his goodbyes to his family. He walked to me and took the helmet from my hands and bowed low. The crystal around my neck getting warmer when he was close to me.

"Come back soon my champion, your substitute may not be able to handle me for long." I stated and he chuckled.

"My Princess, I will be back before you are even aware of it." He said standing, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Be sure that you do." I stated haughtily.

His eyes softened and he bowed and grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly. He straightened and saying one last goodbye he joined the group of clones that were chosen for him. He put on his helmet and lead his brigade out, taking my heart with him.

When he got out the door, I ran upstairs to the largest window facing the landing pad and watched as his men went in the flyer. He was the last to enter and as though he felt my eyes upon him he looked to where I was and gave me one final salute before he loaded and the door closed. The flyer started and soon it was just a speck in the morning sky.

The tears would not seem to stop.


End file.
